candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 902
| moves = 24 | target = 220,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 52 }} | moves = 24 }} Difficulty *Due to the layout of the board, it is difficult to reach and clear all of the jellies. *24 moves may not be sufficient to create enough amount of special candies. Moreover, there may be too few moves left to create special candies for the purpose of boosting the score after the isolated jellies are cleared. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points.52 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 104,000 points Hence, an additional 116,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Colour bomb combined with wrapped candy is an ideal combination. Be prepared to detonate your first colour bomb quickly against a regular candy of a high density colour and hope this starts a trickle effect that allows you to create more colour bombs. *In order to increase the number the moves dedicated to creating colour bombs, clear the marmalade in as few moves as possible. *The Wrapped candy + Striped candy combination is also very useful for not only getting points, but also clearing the jelly squares. *If you have trouble creating special candies, go for huge point cascades. This is done by making matches on the bottom which should hopefully clear the jellies on the top and sustain the multiplier effect. Even a 3x multiplier effect can cause a good point boost per single jelly cleared. *It is much easier to solve the jelly problem after solving the points problem than it is to rack up extra points once you are at/close to removing all the jellies. That probably means holding back on some of the stripes for a few moves while you try to create some other specials. *Be prepared to try this level many times. With good planning, you make your own luck on this board. You need that luck combined with the planning to pass this level. It is difficult, but certainly achievable. Earning More Stars Strategy *To get more stars, this level requires you to concentrate on the score as well as the task. *The sooner you get the first colour bomb, the better. It already several colour bombs (at least two or three) to even reach the passing score. Therefore, a lot more colour bombs need to be created. *By focusing on the above approach, you will tend to make (or get close to) a qualifying score with several moves to go quite regularly. Hope that the chaos you have already caused on the board gets you close to eliminating the jellies and then get to work on the jellies. Trivia *This level has an icon bug that shows the first version of this level. *The structure of the board looks like level 6. However, there are 2 columns at the left and at the right are added and the 2nd row at the middle of the board is removed. Notes Walkthrough Gallery